Why Don't You Kiss Her?
by silverbullet-1st
Summary: Just a little songfic that came to me when I heard this song...


**A/N – I was watching Kim Possible (trust me, you don't want to know!) and this song came on and I decided that I had to get the words just so that I could write a songfic (not that I like them at all). Here you go, anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the world of Harry Potter. I only own the plot of this story.**

**Chapter One**

_We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind_

Hermione sat next to Harry on the sofa in Gryffindor Common Room. Neither of them spoke and Harry felt her watching him. He closed his eyes, still not turning to face her.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked, softly, not making any attempt to pull him into a hug.

"Nothing's wrong, Hermione," Harry replied. Hermione continued to look at him for a while before turning her attention to the dying fire.

"Don't lie to me, Harry. I hate it when you lie to me and when you keep secrets from me-"

"I don't keep secrets from you, Hermione," Harry promised. Hermione looked back round at him.

"Is this about Voldemort?" Harry hung his head and fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. Hermione slowly reached out a hand and caressed his cheek, while her other hand grabbed one of his. For the first time, he looked up at her, meeting her gaze.

"I'm so scared," he whispered. Hermione faltered for a second at his sudden confession, but quickly pull herself together. Harry needed her and she would be there for him.

"Scared of what?" she asked.

"Scared. Scared of dying. Scared of losing. Scared of losing…you," he replied, looking away from her face as he said the last part. Hermione felt tears welling up in her own eyes.

"Harry, you'll never lose me, ever, I'll never leave you, I promise." Harry closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before looking back into her eyes. Merlin, he loved her eyes. They were so beautiful. A single tear made its way down Hermione's cheek and Harry hesitantly reached up and wiped it away. Hermione closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

_Lately something's changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says  
_

He moved his hand up slightly and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"You don't need to be scared, Harry," Hermione said, suddenly, opened her eyes again. "I'm always here for you. You know that, don't you?"

"I know, 'Mione," he replied, letting his hand fall back into his lap where she was still holding onto his other. "But…I-I need you, I couldn't…I wouldn't be able to go on if…if anything happened to you." He looked back into her eyes. "I don't ever want to lose you."

"I told you. You're not going to lose me-"

"What if you can't help it? W-what if…what if he…if he…" Harry's voice trailed off again as he fought back his tears.

"-If he kills me?" Hermione finished. Harry nodded, squeezing his eyes shut. Hermione wasn't sure what to say, so instead, she pulled his hands forward to move the rest of his body and slowly wrapped her arms around him. His breath caught in his throat and his hands shook as he wrapped them round her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. Hermione was now on her knees beside him, slowly running one hand through the hair at the back of his neck.

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide_

Neither of them knew how long they sat there, wrapped in each others arms, both with tears falling down their faces, but by the time they pulled away, the fire was dead and the sun had started to creep through the window. Harry pulled away first, grabbing her hand as it fell from his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he croaked. "I kept you up all night."

"It doesn't matter," she replied. Harry slowly let her hand go and looked up into her eyes.

"Thank you."

"That's alright, Harry. I'll always be here when you need me."

"I'll always need you." Hermione blushed and looked away from him.

"I can only do so much, Harry. I'm just one person."

"Not to me you're not," Harry replied. Hermione looked up at him questioningly. "You may be one person to the rest of the world. But to me…to me you _are _the whole world." Hermione turned an even brighter shade of red.

_'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

Harry slowly rose from the sofa and held out a hand for Hermione. His heart raced as she reached for it and he slowly pulled her from her sitting position to a standing one in front of him. They stood like that for a moment before Harry dropped her hand again.

"W-what time is it?" Hermione asked, suddenly. Harry looked down at his watch.

"Seven. It's a good thing it's a Saturday. You wouldn't be able to stay awake for five minutes." Hermione smiled weakly.

"And I suppose you would?"

"Yes. I'm very good at staying up all night and not falling asleep." Hermione looked at him with concern.

"Do you ever sleep?"

"Occasionally."

"Harry, you shouldn't do this to yourself." He looked away from her and down at his hands.

"I don't know what else to do. I can't stop the nightmares. I don't want to see everyone I love die every night." Hermione put her hand under his chin and lifted his head up so that he was looking at her again.

"It's just a dream, Harry. None of us are going anywhere."

"I know," he whispered.

_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
_

"We'll all be there when you kill Voldemort and we'll all be there after," she continued. Harry was conscious of her hand under his chin, her thumb tracing small circles on the bottom of his jaw. He tried his best not to kiss her right then.

"You'll never, ever be alone."

"I'm never alone as long as you're here." Hermione smiled a little again.

"No, you're not." Harry closed his eyes again as she moved her hand to run back to his neck and then down it, slowly to his chest. Harry grabbed her hand.

"Hermione…please, don't…" he said in a barely audible voice. Hermione quickly snatched her hand back and bit her lip, blushing. She turned round to walk to the Girls Dormitories, but Harry grabbed her wrist, panicking.

_Every time she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close_

"Don't go. I-I didn't mean to…" he started, looking for the right words.

"It's alright, Harry," Hermione interrupted, taking a step back to stand in front of him again. She wrapped her free arm around his waist and rested her head against his chest. Slowly, he let go of her wrist and pulled her closer, savoring every moment. She pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"I need to go and get dressed," she stated, smiling. "Someone kept me awake all night." Harry smiled too and her heart soared.

"Just…don't be too long. I'll be waiting for you by the lake, under the old oak tree," he replied, running a strand of her hair through his fingers. Hermione nodded and then reluctantly pulled away and disappeared up the stairs to her dormitory, praying that no one else was awake.

When she got down to the Common Room, however, a few people were up, two of them being hers and Harry's friends. Ginny and Ron sat in front of the extinguished fire and stopped abruptly as she appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Up with Harry again all night, were you?" Ginny asked, skeptically. Hermione stared right back at her and her eyes flickered to Ron who wore a pained expression, a result of his other two friends being so close. Hermione sighed, and ignoring Ginny's question went to kneel in front of him.

"Ron, you haven't been cut from the loop. Harry's just…" Hermione stopped to think how to put it.

"I don't know, Ron, Harry just…he's going through a really hard time at the moment." She couldn't explain how or why Harry wanted her and not him, and didn't try to. Ron looked down at her and nodded.

"I know. You two wouldn't cut me out." Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek before walking towards the portrait. She heard Ginny hissing something at Ron, but paid her no attention. She didn't care what anyone thought. If Harry needed her then she would do everything she could to help him.

Hermione found him sitting just where he said he would be, leaning against the old oak tree, and sat down next to him, taking his hand in hers. He didn't look round. He knew it was her. Looking would mean struggling with his emotions. Looking would just torture him.

"You came…" he said.

"Of course I did." Harry smiled but Hermione frowned. His smiles never quite reached his eyes any more.

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside  
_

He continued to look out at the lake, but knew she was looking at him. He always knew when she was looking at him, so mustering up all his courage; he turned to meet her gaze.

"Something on your mind?" he asked. Hermione blushed and looked out at the lake.

"I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"About…you." Harry smirked as he felt his heart beat faster.

"Really, about me?" he joked. Hermione turned an even brighter shade of red. Leaning forward so that his mouth was right next to her ear, he whispered, "What were you thinking?" Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, melting as his voice whispered in her ear and his breath tickled her neck.

"I was thinking…how much I love your hair and how much I want to-" Hermione stopped dead as she realized what she had just said and once more she blushed.

"How much you want to what?" Harry continued, snaking his arm round her waist. Hermione felt her heart beat accelerate.

_What would you say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
_

"How much you want to what?" Harry pressed as he began to trace small circles on her stomach with his thumb. Hermione took a deep breath and turned to face him. He was staring at her with a slightly amused look on his face.

"How much…I-I want to run my hands through it," she replied, slightly embarrassed.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed to do that," he whispered. Hermione lifted up her hand slowly, hesitating as it got closer, but then pulled up all her courage and slowly ran it from the front of his hair to the back. Harry closed his eyes and sighed. As she had now turned round, his hand was round her back and both of them were using their free hands to keep themselves up. As Hermione brought her hand to his fringe again she caught a glimpse of the lightning bolt scar that everyone recognized him by. Slowly and unsurely, she lifted up his hair and traced the scar with a finger.

"No one's ever touched my scar before," Harry whispered. Hermione instantly went to take her hand away but Harry grabbed it without opening his eyes and moved it back towards his forehead.

"But I don't mind. It feels nice," Hermione hoped that Harry couldn't feel how much her hand was shaking as she put it back against his head. Slowly, she moved her fingers down from his scar to run them down between his eyes, over his glasses and along his nose until she reached his lips.

_It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself_

Harry kissed her fingers and Hermione felt herself blush. Taking her hands away from his lips, Hermione moved her hands up and took his glasses from him and laid them on the grass behind them, then, she ran her fingers along his eyelids.

"I-I thought you only…only wanted to run your hands through my hair," Harry croaked. "Not that I have any objections to what you're doing."

"I changed my mind," Hermione replied. Her hand moved back up to his scar again and then slowly into his hair. Harry, being bold, lifted up the bottom of her shirt so that he could reach under and trace small circles on her stomach. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as he did so, but she made no attempt to move away, instead, she shifted slightly so that she could balance without using her hand to hold her up and reached down to the buttons on Harry's shirt. He wanted to open his eyes and look at her face but was afraid that, that might ruin it, so he reluctantly kept them closed as she unbuttoned his shirt. Hermione's hands were shaking so much that she was surprised that she could actually get the buttons undone. When she came to the last one, she hesitated a bit before undoing it and then pushed it back slightly so that she could look at him. All those years of Quidditch had paid off was the first thought that came into Hermione's head. She watched the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out, then she reached out and pressed her hand to it. Harry moaned, softly and Hermione smiled.

_Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't u tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
_

She followed her hand with her eyes as it moved lower until her finger touch the thin trail line of hair that lead down past his trousers.

"Hermione…" Harry moaned, grabbing her hand. "You're torturing me here." Hermione continued to smile and reached for Harry's glasses, which she placed back on his face. He took this as a sign to open his eyes and found her looking at him. It wasn't a particularly sunny day, but the sun dazzled him for a moment. Hermione slowly pulled her hand away from his and reached down to unbutton her own shirt. Harry's eyes flickered down to her hands and then back to her face. She smiled at him reassuringly and then let her shirt fall open. Harry's breath caught in his throat and he looked from his hand on her stomach up to her breasts and then back at her face. She was looking at him nervously, waiting for some sort of response.

"Y-you're…beautiful," he choked, reaching up with his other hand and placing it on her stomach in a similar fashion to the other. Slowly, he ran his hands up her body, stopping as he reached her chest. He looked up to meet her gaze.

"What are we doing?" Harry asked, suddenly. Hermione smiled.

"I have no idea," she replied. Harry smiled too. "But I don't mind that much."

"Me neither."

_'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside...  
_

Harry moved his hands away from her again to rest one on the ground and reached up with the other to caress her cheek. Hermione closed her eyes and then without any sort of warned, leaning forward and pressed her lips to his. Harry responded immediately, moving his hands back down to her waist to pull her closer as hers snaked round his neck. After a few seconds, Harry licked her bottom lip and coaxed her mouth open, not that there was much coaxing to be done. Hermione gladly granted him access and her tongue darted out to meet his. As the need for oxygen became a necessity the pair of them pulled away, resting their foreheads against each other without opening their eyes.

"I love you," Harry whispered. Hermione's eyes snapped open.

"What?"

"I love you," he repeated. Hermione smiled.

"I love you too, have for a while actually."

"Good. You won't mind me doing this then." Quickly, he pressed his lips back to hers and laid her down on the grass, laying himself gently on top of her. Hermione moaned into his mouth as his hand ran up her stomach to her chest. Hers were tangled into his hair, letting it run through her fingers. Once again, he pulled away.

"Come on, let's go to the room of requirement. Don't want to get caught." He smiled, one that, for the first time in a long while, actually reached his eyes.

_Why don't you kiss her?_


End file.
